Nessie's Shadow
by pixi cullen
Summary: Nessie is being followed by one of her own kind! She starts have horrible dreams and is seeing scary things in her shadow! Keep reading to find out more! Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_Jacob's POV_

I was walking to Emily and Sam's house for a pack meeting, because dad wouldn't let me take my Rabbit. It wasn't that far but I was getting really lazy. So on my way there I was thinking about Renesmee, my girlfriend. I had imprinted on her when my best friend Bella gave birth to her. She looks my age now, and it seemed like just yesterday she was just a little baby.

Tonight I was taking her out for dinner because I was going to propose to her so I was thinking about what I was going to say. But nothing seemed to work. I new if I went anywhere near Edward or Alice they would blow the whole thing and oh that was another thing I had to do was ask Bella and Edward if it was okay. Gosh I totally forgot about that.

By this time I was at Emily and Sam's. It was loud, as usual for a pack meeting. Emily was throwing food out to all of my brothers. As I walked in Emily said "Heads up Jake!" and threw a Muffin at me.

"Thanks Emily."

"Your welcome." She said getting another batch of muffins out of the oven.

Today it was a bit different because there was some one else there, he had pale white skin, not as white as a Vampire though, BIG bright blue eye's and kind of long hair crazily all over his head.

He saw me looking at him and got up and shook my hand and said "Hi, I'm Tom, Tom Shoebridge."

"Umm Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black but you can just call me Jake."

"Okay, cool." Tom said

Sam stood up and went to stand behind Tom and said "Jake, Tom is now a part of our pack, he is a long lost brother."

Everyone gasped and I think it was Paul that said "But..but..he is too pastey." And everybody laughed including Tom.

"So Jake what are we doing at yours tonight?" said Sam

I looked wide eyed at all of them, I had totally forgotten, tonight everyone was comin' over to my house.

"Ummm……… oh yeah about that umm…dad is really sick at the moment and can't have anyone in the house. Sorry." That was the lamest excuse ever made. I knew they would see straight through me.

Emily didn't "Ohh no, I'll make you some dinner to take back home for Billy."

"So Jake……….What are you really doing tonight?" Paul said and had a very suspisious look on his face.

"Well….. umm……… I…ah I was taking Nessie out and I was going to propose." I put my head down in defeat and shame, that I hade lied to my brothers.

I saw out of the corner of my eye some were shocked, some were disgusted, others were excited and Sam was Sam. Why, doesn't he ever show emotions.

"OH MY GOD Jake why didn't you just tell us." Emily said as she walked up to me and hugged me.

"So what do you think she will say?" Everyone glared at Paul.

"What?" Paul said.

**PLZZZ Review do u like it, was it bad, good, should I just stop writing!????**

**Tom is actually one of my friends at skool!! My friend will pop out all the time in next chapters. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review**


	2. Alice's Visions

_Nessie's POV_

So I am sitting at home filing my nails when suddenly I hear Alice "EEK" and then the sound of someone covering her mouth. I have always been interested in Alice's visions so I walked upstairs to see what she might have seen.

I went to her bedroom and see the door half open; dad and Alice are sitting on the couch in her room. Dad had a horrified look on his face and Alice was nearly bouncing up and down in excitment. I knocked on the door and said "Is everything alright?" with a worried look on my face. Alice and dad looked up at me immediately and said "Fine, fine everything is great what have you been up to?"

"Don't try and change the subject, what did you see." I said angrily.

"Well I had a vision that……" But she was cut off by dad pinching her leg. "Oh well umm it really doesn't concern anyone at all I mean Carlisle told me to keep an eye out for some nomads that might be coming to visit, that's all."

"You are SUCH a liar" I said with a suspicious look and walked out.

What were they hiding from me? I couldn't work it out, I was itching to know.

I was going out with Jake tonight and I was really excited that reminded me I needed something to wear.

"Alice." I called and turned around on the spot to go back the way I had just come.

I saw that dad was still in there talking to Alice and they would be too interested in their little conversation that they wouldn't even know I was there. So I stood where they couldn't see me and began to listen in on their little conversation.

"Would he really go ahead with it and not even ask me, or Bella?" dad said.

"No, he was coming to ask you this afternoon, but got held up at a pack meeting." Alice said, still bouncing with excitment. "What would you have said?" with a worried but hopeful look on look on her face.

"Well YES of course, but I am still shocked." Said my overly protective father.

"EEK." Alice squealed so loud everyone in the house blocked their ears.

"Wait a second……" dad said it like he was about to say something else to Alice but suddenly he was standing in front of me with his arms folded and said "Explain!"

"I….. ah……… umm….well…Alice what am I going to wear tonight. I am going out for dinner with Jake." I said escaping my father and running into Alice's room.

Alice looked happy that I had asked about what I was going to wear but still asked "What did you hear?" with a worried expression.

Dad was still glaring at me and said "Don't worry; what she heard won't get her very far." I heard Alice sigh in relief and said "Well Edward I'll work out what she will be wearing to night if you won't mind giving us some privacy." Dad glared at Alice, who was in a better mood now that clothes had come to mind, and walked out.

"So, you are going to wear………. If I can find it," she said from inside her wardrobe. "This." She said as she pulled out a stunning shiny, red, mini dress that went to about mid-thigh.

"Alice this is GORGIOUS where do you get all of this stuff?" I said wide eyed.

"Oh, you know here and there." With the biggest smile on her face. "Quick go try it on."

So I ran into her bath room and tried it on. It was a perfect fit, how does she do that? Anyway so I walked out to find Alice standing still as a statue in the middle of her room.

"Alice, Alice what did you see?" She snapped out of her little day dream and said "Oh nothing don't worry. Edward, tell Carlisle." She yelled

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah every thing is fine, just nomads again." Although this time I think it really was nomads because she looked worried.

"Wow, Ness red is so your colour." She said with a smile. But of course she already knew what I was going to wear.

"Well I think it is perfect." I said thanking her. All afternoon she worked on make up, but she suddenly got me in the eye with the mascara.

"Ouch, Al are you okay?" Vampires don't normally do stuff like that unless they are REALLY focused on something else. I looked up at her and she had a confused look on her face. She looked like she hadn't even heard me.

"ALICE?" I yelled to her face.

She blinked and looked at me and said "What?"

"Al you got mascara in my eye? This is not like you Al what's going on?" I said getting really worried now.

"Um nothing, don't worry about it…. Um do you mind if Rose continues with your makeup, I have to speak to Carlisle." She said walking out of the room and after that all I heard was "Rose will you do Nessie's makeup for her please?"

Rose was there in a flash and was already picking up from where Alice had finished. "Rose what's going on?" She shrugged and said "I dunno I'm not Edward, I can't read minds you should know that he is you father."

"Yeah, I know it's just Alice is really worried about something and I can't work out what it might be?" I said with a concerned look on my face.

"What makes you think that?" She said

"Rose, she got mascara in my eye. Proof enough for ya." I said kind of smugly.

"Oh….. well…… um……. This really can't be god then can it?" Rose said going back to my makeup. "Hey your dress is gorgeous, Jake is going to faint when he see's you in this." Taking my mind off Alice.

"You think." I said with a huge smile across my face.

"Definitely." Rose said excited.

**20 minutes later…………………**

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I said as he came through the door. I kissed him lightly on lips and he was looking at me stunned. "What?" I said confused

"You look beautiful!" He said smiling.

I looked him up and down to see he was wearing a tux "Um……………. not too bad yourself!" I said looking suspicious. I saw Alice and dad look at each other and smile widely.

I looked back to see Jake about to speak and then didn't "What?" I asked even more suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said a little scared for some reason.

"Um…… Edward, Bella can I speak to you for a sec?" He said, very nervously.

Dad whispered something to mum and then said "Well to answer your question" He looked at mum; she nodded and had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, you may."

I looked from Jake to mum and dad, sooooooooooo confused.

Dad laughed and said "You guys better run along then."

"You guys are so weird. I'm getting out of here before you guys start playing a whole game of 'Chinese Whispers'." I said as I walked out of the house. "Bye guys, love you loads, see you later." I said

"We love you too." Mum called behind me, speaking for the first time.

I heard Jake say thank you and run out after me. He opened the passenger door of his car for me and I sat down "Thanks." I said, smiling. He ran around to the driver's seat and got in the car.

"What was all that about?" I asked hoping to get a proper answer.

"Oh that, now that is a surprise." He said as he drove along my, extraordinarily long drive way and out onto the road.

"UGH!!" I groaned and thought 'Why is every one keeping things from me?'

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review I REALLY want to know what you think???!!!**

**Amy, Siena, Georgia and Alana the next chapter is for you guys!!! Hehehe**

**Love u all!!!**


	3. Siena, Amy, Georgia and Alana

**Soooooo sorry about the late update! I only have time to write on the weekends! So I will only be updating on the weekends! Sorry if times are different (coz I live in Australia)!!**

_Alice's POV_

Ness and Jake had just left and by now the whole family knew about Jake proposing! Jasper was sitting next to me on the couch, and I could tell the excitement was killing him so I said "Hey, do you wanna get out of here for the day?" I said looking worried.

"No, no it's ok I've had worse!"

Just then I remembered the vision I had while doing Nessie's makeup. I got up and ran straight to Carlisle. I could tell that Jasper was really confused.

I walked into Carlisle's office and said "Carlisle, did Edward tell you?" He turned around on his swivel chair and said "Yes he did. Are they like us or are they a danger to the town?" He said calmly. I shut my eyes and tried to remember the vision I had before. "Oh. My. GOD, Carlisle they are like us, Golden eyes and all." I said bouncing up and down. "We haven't found a coven like us for DECADES!! They are 4 of them. Their names are Siena, Alana, Georgia and Amy." I said not even pausing to take a breath!

"Carlisle they are coming now, from the Denali Coven." Just then Carlisle's phone rang and all he said was 'Yes, Alice has just told me............No, no it's not a problem at all." He said with a smile and shut the phone.

"When are they coming?" He asked

"Well they are on their way now, but they will be as soon as it starts literally pouring with rain." At that exact moment it started pouring with rain and the door bell chimed. I giggled and ran down stairs, but by the time I got there Jasper had already opened the door and they were coming into the house.

"Eek." I squealed and said "Welcome, Siena, Amy, Alana and Georgia. It is soooooo nice to have you here."

They looked shocked that I knew so much about them. "Did the Denali's tell you all about us?" They asked with a bit more of an understanding look on their faces.

I giggled and said "No I can see the future, it's my power, what's yours?" I said trying to calm my self down from all of my excitement, but it wasn't working.

Just as I said that Rose, Emmet, Edward, Bella and Esme came down the stairs.

The other coven looked up to see them coming down the stairs "Oh….. I didn't know your coven was this big, I mean the Denali's told us it was big but… wow."

I giggled again and said "Oh sorry, how rude of me, I am Alice, Bella is a shield, Edward reads minds, Rose is well Beautiful, Emmet has strength, Esme shows Love, Jasper can feel and send out emotions and Carlisle is compassionate and caring." I said gesturing to everyone as I spoke.

Carlisle smiled at the way I told them about everyone and said "Thank you Alice."

Siena had shoulder length brown hair (just like Bella's) and looked about 18.

Amy had long hair that came down to her hips in a bright caramel colour that looked exactly like Esme's and looked about 16.

Alana had hair like mine except it wasn't spiky, it was blonde, straight except for the ends that curled towards her face. It looked great 'I think I might try that next time' I thought and Edward chuckled to himself. She looked about 17.

Georgia had hair that came to mid-back, it was a light brown with blonde streaks (they looked natural) She was really pretty and looked about 16 aswell.

I turned around to see that Bella was hugging Edward, while facing us and listening, Rose was sitting on Emmet's lap, Esme was sitting on the couch and Carlisle had his arms around his arms around her neck, standing up, just then Jasper came up to me and kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.

Siena stood up from the couch she was sitting on and said "Well my power is Confession and I can also convince. Alana is a Techno path she can re-assemble technology with her mind. Amy is well a pure Genius she won in a comp against Einstein. And Georgia, in her previous life she laughed at pretty much anything and now she can make people laugh at the funniest times!" Siena had a smile on her face.

Suddenly everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off except for Georgia and then it all disappeared and we all got up off the floor stunned. Then I saw Bella concentrating on something really hard. And then it hit me, Bella is the reason we all stopped laughing, she had used her shield around us all. Then suddenly she dropped it and we were all on the floor again.

This time we got up and we were laughing at Bella and Georgia.

Emmet yelled out something so fast _I_ didn't even catch it and Amy yelled back some ridiculously long answer. I think it was a maths problem.

Edward chuckled and said "Yeah, it was!"

Rose walked over to our big flat screen T.V and said "Please don't hate me for this Esme." And pushed it to the ground and it broke into about a thousand pieces and then suddenly it was all back together and on a sports chanel.

Emmet started yelling at the screen saying 'Go Red Socks' until Rose turned it off. "Alice who wins?" Emmet said like a little 5 year old that had just had his favourite toy taken away fro him.

"Red Socks win Emmet." I said annoyed. I suddenly zoomed out of the room into a, very stylish restaurant in Port Angeles. I saw Nessie and Jake walk in and sit down. I picked a FABULOUS dress for Ness to wear tonight. She looked stunning. That is when I realised they were the only ones in the restaurant.

Jake moved a chair back for Nessie to sit down in. She said Thank you and sat down.

I zoomed back to our house for only a second to see worried faces around me, including Siena, Georgia, Alana and Amy.

But as soon as I got back, I zoomed straight back to the restaurant. I had never had a vision like that before. Anyway, so I am back at the restaurant and I see Jake on one knee and Nessie standing in front of him with a surprised but a VERY excited look on her face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jake asked and Nessie said "YES!!!!!!!"

I zoomed back into my lounge room and now every body was really worried. And the only thing I did was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone blocked their ears and said "What?"

"JAKEJUSTASKEDNESSIETOMARRYHIM!" (Jake just asked Nessie to marry him)

Eveyone was soooooooooooooooooo excited, Esme was crying tearlessly into Carlisle's shoulder(Happily), Rose and Emmet were looking at each other excited, Bella and Edward were kissing and Siena's Coven were looking very confused and Jasper……………. Jasper ran out side. He was probably dying from all of the excitement.

_Edward, if Carlisle asks were I have gone just tell him I am looking for Jasper!_ I though hopefully loud enough in my in head for him to hear. He pulled away from Bella and Nodded to me.

_Nessie's POV_

Jake and I walked into an empty restaurant. I was so happy around him but I was still annoyed with everyone for keeping things from me.

Jake pulled a chair out for me to sit down in. I said "Thank you." And smiled at him. A waiter came up to us and said are you ready to order I picked up the menu and said "Could I please have the Ravioli?"

The waiter wrote it down and asked Jacob, he was looking at me stunned and I said "What?"

"Oh….. um…. Nothing um could I please get the Spaghetti?" the waiter wrote it down, took our menu's and walked away.

"Ness you don't eat?" He said

I just shrugged and said "Doesn't mean I can't have a prop and besides you can eat it for me because I know 1 bowl of Spaghetti won't fill you up."

He shrugged and said "Well, you know me too well then don't you!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

Our food came really quickly, I guess that was because we were the only ones there.

Jake was telling me there was a new member to there pack, his name is Tom Shoebridge. He said he is very funny and that I would love him. I told him I would go over to La Push tomorrow and that he would have to introduce me to him.

It was getting late Jake and I had talked all night and I could tell the waiter's were edgy to go home. So I said Jake I think we should go now the waiter's all wanna go home." I said.

He stood up and I followed, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. I looked down at him surprised and put my hand over my mouth in shock "OH. MY. GOD!!!" I think I nearly started hyper ventilating, but then I realised that it was kinda imposible for me unless I had that part of me human. God I hope not, that would be so embarrassing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he said looking up at me and said "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I was just about jumping up and down, wow I have spent way too much time with Alice.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" I said with a tear streaming down my cheek. He opened the little box to the most beautiful diamond ring. He put the ring on my finger, stood up and wiped the tear off my face and kissed me.

After a while we pulled away and I whispered "Let's go and let the waiter's go home."

Jake chuckled and said "Sure, ANYTHING for you."

We walked out holding hands, Jake had arranged for a Taxi to wait out side for us. We got into the Taxi and then I remembered I had left my hand bag on the table inside.

"Jake I left my purse on the table in the restaurant I'll just go and get it." I kissed him on the cheek and said "I will be back in a minute." and got out of the Taxi.

I walked up the restaurant stairs and looked through the doors and saw my bag on the table. I walked over to the table and picked it up. I looked inside just to check no one had stolen anything from inside it.

Ok, so phone, check, house keys, check, money, check, paper, check wait what paper I opened it to find magazine cut out letter's saying 'I KNOW YOUR SECRET'

OKAY now I know half human half vampire's can hyper ventilate. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Okay breathe in, breathe out, I thought to myself. I put the piece of paper back in my purse and ran to the bathrooms quickly to make sure I looked the same as I did when I left Jake. Jake, oh crap I ran out side back to the taxi, climbed in and shut the door.

"Are you alright?" Jake said worried

"I m fine."

**Sorry for the slight cliffy. Siena, Georgia, Alana, Amy and Tom are actually my friends from skool. I will get another chapter up next weekend. Thanx for reading PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!!!!!Is it good is it bad should I just stop writing!!!???? Plz tell me!!**


	4. The SAGA sisters

**Sorry for not updating last weekend! I was just way too busy!! So this Chap won't be as exciting I don't think!!**

_Edwards POV_

Every one was so happy, Siena, Georgia, Alana and Amy were confused, Alice had gone to find Jasper, all the excitement was probably killing him. I felt a wave of something go over me and I suddenly stopped being so happy and started explaining to the other coven what was going on.

I looked at every one else and they thought I had read their thoughts and that I had decided to explain to them.

"WOW, did you use confession on me Siena?" I asked kind of amazed.

She was a lot like Bella I think that if she were human right now she would be blushing insanely.

"Well…..umm…….well the thing is…..ahh yeah I did I just do that when I wanna know what is going on I guess. Sorry."

It was the weirdest thing I have ever heard from a Vampires mouth, she was nervous. I went in to her head, to try and find out what was going on.

'_They are such a big coven, and there are more of them, some where getting engaged or what not, and we don't even have the slightest idea what they could do to us if they think we are, well I dunno, evil.'_

I chucked to myself and said "Don't worry we won't harm you."

Siena looked a bit calmer then. "So your half-human half-vampire daughter is engaged to a wear-wolf?" She looked so confused.

All of us at the same time said "Yes."

We began explaining the story to them. When they understood Carlisle asked them where they were living. They told us that they didn't have a home yet and that they were staying at the Denali's because the Vulturi had told them that they were like them and that they would get along. The Denali's told them about us and so they came to visit.

"Well, Esme could I have a word with you in the other room."

"Certainly."

Carlisle and Esme walked into the next room. I grabbed Bella's hand and smiled at her, we walked to the couch to sit down next to Emmet and Rose.

Carlisle walked back in holding Esme's hand and both of them had big smiles on their faces. I read Carlisle's mind and they were going to ask them to stay at our house until they found a place to stay permanently.

"Um……I was just wondering what we could call you, because we're called the Cullen's and it might be easier if we could have a name to call you I guess? If I am making any sense at all.

Georgia giggled which caused every one else in the room to giggle. Alana stood up and said "Well we call our selves the SAGA Sisters. It is our first initials just put together I guess and that is what the Denali's called us." That was the first time we'd heard her speak.

I wondered if any of them were actually biologically sisters because Siena and Georgia looked a lot alike.

I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle got there first. "Well would you like to stay with us until you find a permanent residence?"

Georgia looked at Siena and was practically jumping up and down and in her mind she was just like a little kid going '_Please, please, please…….'_ Over and over again. She and Alice would get along just fine. Amy looked like she was thinking really hard about something. I slipped into her mind and saw that she was thinking that they had no where else to go and that there were good hunting spots around here. I came out of her mind and her head jolted up and looked hopefully towards Siena.

"Well only if it is no trouble."

Esme stood up and said "There is no trouble at all."

Ok so now that was settled I could ask my question now. YAY finally. I opened my mouth to speak again and Rose said "Georgia and Siena are you biologically sisters?"

"You stole my question." I said sounding way too much like a little kid chucking a tantrum OR Alice. Ahhhhh this can't be good.

Georgia stood up and said "Nope but when we were human we all were best friends."

"Ah that is very interesting." Carlisle said "Well you can tell us all about it later on." I wanted to ask Alice if Nessie and Jake were on their way home yet but remembered that she had gone to get Jasper and then I heard something upstairs and Alice's mind saying '_no Jazz put the couch on that side of the room and the table on the other'_

Of course Alice had heard that they would be staying and came to make up a room for them!

"Edward will you show the SAGA sisters tho their room?"

"Sure! Just a small question………do you girls like shopping?" They looked at each other and said "YES" all at the same time.

Every one blocked their ears as we heard Alice "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!"

"Well then you are officially Alice's new best friends." I said smiling.

**As I said it isn't very exciting or long but I had no time so it was all I could do! But PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ still review! **


	5. Their home

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in like …… what nearly 4 months Teehee how slack am i….any who I wanted to thank Maddy Cullen who favourited this story and got me back and writing again. This is for you……..**

_Nessie's POV_

I was in the cab with Jake and I was so scared about the note. " I KNOW YOUR SECRET" I didn't have many secrets, because my whole family would know if I did. Stupid mind reading father. Any way back on subject, there was only 1 secret that could, well lets just say kill my family and I.

I should forget about it, I mean I have a whole family of vampires ready to help me anytime. Seriously, stupid humans and there 'I will rule the world' kind of thinking.

Uh Oh. Jake was looking at me funnily like he read my mind when I said the thing about humans. SO I quickly said "I love you Jake."

The funny look he was giving me didn't go away so he said "What's up Ness? You have been reallllllllllly quiet since you got back from getting your purse."

Think fast. "Nah I'm just tired. I had an AMAZING night Jake. Thank you so much." I said and then kissed him.

That got him off my back. But I still think he's suspicious.

We arrived back at the house and Jake had his arm around me and started to walk towards the house. The cab driver yelled out "Aye, I don't' run for free."

Jake turned around and said "Oh, I am so sorry." He slipped him a fifty. "Keep the change. Sorry about that." (**Sorry I don't know how American money works and I don't know how much cabs normally cost, so sorry. I live in Australia)**

Jake took my hand as the cab pulled away down the long driveway. As we walked in to the house, I could feel that something was up. There was excitement and more excitement. WOW is that even possible.

And then I realised that Jasper was giving me the heads up that I was about to be bombarded. In my mind I said "_Hey dad, tell Jasper I said thanks for the heads up_."

I heard some one chuckle. I think it was dad or it might have been Jasper or it might have been both of them both of them. Damn I really am loosing it. I can normally tell who it was easily. Oh well, it didn't really matter. Jake was staring at me funnily again. SO I put my head on his shoulder and whispered so only he could hear. (Even with a house full of vampires.) "Prepare to be bombarded."

He looked scared. So I said jokingly "Be afraid, be very afraid." I always loved that line. But at this moment my vampireness wasn't working so well, so I couldn't remember what movie it was from.

Oh my god why was I thinking so ………off topic. I think it was because I was nervous. Wait what was I nervous about again? I looked down at my left hand and saw an amazing diamond ring. Oh my goding for the second time, I realised that while I was being scared about the note, I forgot that I was engaged to Jake now. OH MY GOD.

I heard dad chuckle again. Ok vampireness was back. Dad chuckled again. "Dad! Stop listening."

This time every one laughed. Suddenly I saw a blur of an Alice swoop down the stairs and dive at me for a hug. Knowing me I would normally dodge to the side but also knowing Alice she knew that too. So I ducked down on the ground, in a little ball. She really didn't see that coming. And because the door was still open behind me she went flying out the door (Taking a bit of the frame off with her) and out onto the driveway.

I turned back around to see the rest of my family and some other randoms (that were really pretty, must be vamps, probably friends of Grandpa's) at all the door ways surrounding the loungroom.

Mum ran up to Jake and I and gave us a double hug. (A hug with both of us in it) When she didn't let go I saw that Jake was struggling for breath. "Mum your killing my fiancée."

Mum looked up and said "I am going to have to get used to that." Dad walked over (finally some one doing things at human speed) He shook Jakes hand and when he came to me he scooped me up and spun me around in his arms. I felt like a little girl again. I always used to love it when he did that.

When he put me down Jake and I were bombarded with hugs from every one. (Except the randoms, who I forgot were standing there.)

Later on we were all sitting on the couch. I was on Jakes lap, and every one was sitting next to there other half. (except for the randoms once again) I had been told about Siena, Georgia, Amy and Alana, there powers, where they came from and that they knew pretty much every thing about us. Which was pretty cool considering I didn't have to use my power to tell them the hole lot of it.

When we wanted to refer to something that had happened in the past, rather than talking for hours, every one would look at me and I would sigh. Acting like the teenager I SHOULD be. I would use my power to explain things. (Only to vampires though) Humans would probably freak out.

After talking to the SAGA sisters (As they liked to be called) I realised I was a lot like them, well personality wise.

They were also effected be the smell Jakes wearwolfness gave. Rose spoke up. "Yeah we know the smell is revolting." I glared at her. " Aunty Rose, will you please be nice." Jake giggled and said "Nah nah it's ok. I know it kills you guys, but you kill me too."

The funny thing was Jake and Rose had become quite good friends. But they were always throwing insults at each other. I thought they were pointless but they thought they were funny.

Jasper gave me the hint that dad wanted to talk to me privately. So Alice, being Alice "WHO WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!?" Rose, Siena, Amy, Georgia and Alana all at the same time said "ME!"

I really wanted to go and spend some quality time with the girls and the mall. But I knew dad wanted to talk to me. "Ness you wanna come?" Alice said playfully. Knowing fully well about what dad wanted to do.

"Nah I'm ok thanks. Because unlike you guys I need sleep." Every one giggled and said good night. Alice and all the girls were heading out the door and I turned around to look at mum. "Your not going on the shopping trip?"

"Oh har har, Nessie."

I kissed Jake goodbye and headed out to Mum and Dads cottage. Well I suppose it was mine aswell but you know it was their wedding present. Dad was behind me and said "Yeah, it's yours aswell." SWEET.

So we got inside and I went to get my PJ's on. I walked back out to the little loungeroom and sat down.

"Look dad, if this is about taking your credit card the other day, when I went shopping with Alice it wasn't a big deal. I only took it because I couldn't find my wallet and yours was on the bench in the kitchen. I found my wallet and replaced all the money so you can't yell at me. I am going to go to bed now. Good night." I said all in one breath. WOW I was hanging around Alice WAY too much. I got up to go kiss him on the cheek, when he said "Sit down Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Thank you for explaining where my wallet was when I went to bye Bella's birthday present."

"But mums birthday is ages away….."

"I know but that is not why I wanted to talk to you. You said some thing before about a note, that scared you."

Oh crap play dumb "No I didn't say anything about a note."

Dad sighed and said "Ness, don't play dumb. Ok you thought about a note that scared you! Happy?"

Think fast. I yawned "Oh dear I am awfully tired……"

"Don't try and push the subject away."

"But dad I am tired, and I will miss important things out. Can't I tell you in the morning?"

Dad looked at me. I saw through his golden eyes that I had bags under my eyes because I was so tired. Now I thought of it….. I had had a big day and I was REALLLLY tired.

"Fine. But I want the full story in the morning. And don't try and push the subject away."

"Yes dad." I put my head down. I hated it when I hid things from dad. Now I m going to have to come up with some thing else. Damn. I realllly hated lying to him.

"No Ness. The real story."

Yes dad." Damn it. "_Dad please stay out of my head."_ I put on the puppy dog face mum taught me to do when you wanted some thing from Dad. It always works for her.

"Fine, but just for tonight." YESSSS! I can make a master plan to convince dad I am not lying. But I first have to find out what I am lying about. DAMN IT.

So today was the day I was supposed to tell dad about 'The Note' I had come up with a master plan. But I hope he kept his promise and stayed out of my head for the night. Other wise I was sooooooo screwed.

I walked into the kitchen/lounge room in my cottage. Eh eh eh ehhhh ( Evil laugh) It is all mine. Well not really but you get my drift. Dad was sitting in his favourite arm chair facing the fire. It was a cold morning so I had my winter PJ's on. They are pink with little green frogs on them and underneath each of them it says 'Great catch'. The bottoms of my pants were tucked into my knee high Ugg boots. My PJ top was unbuttoned and I had a singlet on underneath. It had another frog on it that said 'Am I HOT or what?' (**I actually have these PJ's)**

They were my fave PJ's my hair was all screwed up ( I really needed to fix that ) and dad said "So what's the story?"

I took a deep breath ready to give him my lie I prepared all night last night.

"Well……"

**HAHAHA Sorry about that guys. I have been thinking and thinking about what ****to put but I can't think. If you have any ideas PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me because I am sooooo clueless at the moment! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review they are the only things that keep me writing! Other wise I think I might stop!**

**So thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU! **


	6. Receipt, hugs, pranks and shopping shout

**Ok so I didn't have much time to think of something to use as her excuse for the note so here is what I have!**

_Nessie'__s POV_

"Well………. I know how you can read my mind and all so I tried to trick you into thinking that it was just a stupid note. But it wasn't a note………it was a," Think, Nessie think what was the excuse you made up last night? " receipt."

"A what?" Dad said soooooooo confused. Yes it worked.

"A receipt, from when I took your credit card. I wanted to hide it but obviously I blurted it out last night and now I have to explain it all to you! I promise I will never do it again. You can ground me, but please don't cancel the wedding." I said pleading.

Dad was sooooooo confused. "No Ness, I would never cancel the wedding. Alice has pretty much sorted the entire thing out already. I won't ground you because I know Bella will most likely have a go at me if I do so. Just please don't scare me like that again."

"Sure dad, I'm sorry I just thought it might work. I am the only one who can't keep things from you. I have tried so many times but it doesn't work. I mean you always know what your birthday presents are going to be." I said sadly. But this time I was telling the truth.

Dad smiled and said "I wish you wouldn't try to keep things from me. I don't mind if you try with the presents, but I just want you to be honest with me." He said smiling. He stood up and came over to hug me. I loved his hugs. They always made me feel so safe and secure. I now know why mum is so in love with him. He always makes you feel better.

"Just so you know, I always love your presents the best." He smiled and gave me one last squeeze, then let go.

I said good bye and he went to our main house. HAHA I won. I actually convinced him. I kept something from him. FINALLY! Now I needed to work out what I was going to do about the note.

I decided I would get dressed and fix my hair before I did anything.

So when I was dressed and had my hair fixed. (I wore it up for a change) I ran at vampire speed to the main house. Grabbed my purse from the couch where I left it last night, (Thankfully not bumping into anyone along the way) ran to the garage and got into mums car. She barely ever drives it, so I don't think she will mind if I use it for the day.

I quietly drove out of the driveway and onto the main road that leads to Port Angeles. I was going to sort out what happened last night.

I arrived at the restaurant within 20 minutes. Going that little bit over the speed limit. Ok…. A lot over the speed limit but who cares I didn't see anyone drive past and plus my other Grandpa is chief of police. I don't think I would have gotten a ticket.

I walked into the restaurant, it was empty, (well it was like 10:00 am) the only things that were in there were round tables with chairs upside down on them. I looked around for someone, anyone. But there was no one there. The door was open so there must have been someone there.

I rang the little bell on the reception desk. No one came. I rang two more times, and suddenly a man popped his head around the door and said "I thought I heard something ringing, sorry about that, how can I help you?

I recognised the waiter from last night, and suddenly he recognised me too. "Oh my gosh, you were here last night with your boy friend….oh wait no sorry you fiancée, how my I help you?

I laughed and said "Yes….umm I was just wondering if there was anyone else here last night besides staff?"

He looked confused "No I am pretty sure there was only staff here unless you saw some one….why is there something wrong?

"Oh no. Never mind. I think it was just a miss understanding." I said smiling. "Sorry for taking you away from your work, I was just wondering that's all." I said as politely as I could with out sounding disappointed.

He still looked confused but smiled and said goodbye any way.

Damn. If there was no one else here last night, then who could it have been? Oh My God. How stupid am I? Emmet probably put it in my purse before I left, just to scare me.

So I got back home to mum standing in her car space with her arms folded. I got out the car and stood in front of her. Uh oh….she isn't a very happy chappy. Hmmmmmm……I wonder why. Here we go…..

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…."

I sighed "Please mum before you start, please call me Nessie or Ness or something other than Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said doing an imitation of her when she said my full name. I hated it when she used my full name. I mean I love it but……seriously, it is just annoying. WOW I am going into this teenage thing well.

This time it was mums turn to sigh "Fine, but remember you only have that name because of Jake."

My mind wondered off thinking of Jake while mum was ranting at me to ask before I use something of hers and on……and on…….and on. I had completely tuned her out and was thinking only of Jake. I loved him soooooo much.

Finally mum stopped when she realised I wasn't listening. "Hello……. Is anyone in there?" I shook my head and got out of my daze. Mum was waving her hand in front of my face and it was realllllly annoying "Mum stop it …….I'm here and I am listening, I am sorry I won't do it again." I pushed her hand away and ran off in the direction of the cottage.

It always calmed me down. I ran into my room and shut the door. Wow why was I so up tight lately? I think it was because the note had really freaked me out. I mean who wouldn't be freaked?

I lay on my bed and suddenly I fell asleep. It was 1:12pm and I was asleep. I must be exhausted………and then I remembered that I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because I was thinking of an excuse to use against dad. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 3:00am I was so sleepy my mind wasn't working properly. I over slept and now I was paying the price. I walked to mum and dads room ……..not really knowing what I was doing.

I heard mum and dad talking so I sat on the little chair outside their room. The door was open a crack so I could here what they were saying.

"……a receipt." Dad was saying to mum. Damn he was onto me about the whole receipt thing.

I had left my window open last night and I now had a cold. I desperately needed to sneeze so I walked across the hall, back to my room and let out a big sneeze.

I went back to the chair next to mum and dads bedroom.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard mum ask. Dad was searching for my mind. I quickly thought of something that could be in one of my dreams. I remember dad saying something about me always having dreams that should have been a little girls dream. So in my mind I was pretending to be a princess, talking to a prince. (Who looked A LOT like Jake) He fell for it.

Yes that is the second time I have got him.

I heard him chuckle and explain to mum that I was dreaming I was a princess and Jake was a prince.

She laughed and said "Sometimes I worry about her. When will she ever grow up? Today I was telling her off and she went into a total daze. She has been acting so strange since Jake proposed. Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Well I really would like to know ……. How much she actually spent on the shopping trip with Alice to be so scared of my reaction. I will ask her to show me the receipt later on!"

I ran to my purse, got the note and an old receipt out, went to the lounge room and threw it in the fire.

I walked back to mum and dads room and went inside. I always did this when I was little. When I woke up I would go and cuddle up to mum and dad. We would talk about what we would do that day and I would give away who Emmet and I were going to play pranks on.

Lately I have been feeling soooo much like a little kid.

They were lying down next to each other under the covers……..so I went between them like I always did when I was younger and snuggled up under the covers.

Hey Ness, will you show me the receipt that you pretended was an evil note. "Oh I burned it for even less evidence." I smiled worriedly.

Mum and dad laughed and gave me a hug together. "That was sneaky. I am so proud of you Nessie." Said mum. WOW I keep scaring myself with the act that I am engaged.

"Me too honey." Dad laughed still hugging me!

"Heehee I love you two. I feel like such a little kid."

"So what were you planning to do today?" We all laughed. Until Alice burst into the room and said "NESSIE WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!!!!"

"I think I'm going shopping!" We laughed even harder and Alice was like "What? What did I do?"

"Before we leave I need to get dressed and talk to Uncle Emmet." I said still laughing.

"Please Nessie, no more pranks! We have had enough!" They all sighed and said things like "When will they ever grow up!" "Oh god what have they got planned now?"

They can think what they want to think. I walked out of Mum and Dads room and into mine. I got dressed at vampire super speed and ran up to the main house.

I found Emmet in his room sitting on the bed, trying to work out one of those little puzzle things that you get for free at carnivals when you enter.

"Hey Uncle Em, how are you today?" I said happily. Uncle Em always made sure I was care free around him and now when ever he was around I felt cool and relaxed.

"Hey chicky, I am excellent as usual. And how might the half human be today?" He smiled.

"I gotta cold but I am, sure I will live. Stupid window got left open." I said frowning.

"And who's fault might that be?" Uncle Em was smiling smugly.

"Mine!" I laughed.

We laughed for a while and then I asked him. "Hey Em, what kinda pranks have you been playing on me lately?"

That was the thing with Uncle Em and I, we always told each the pranks we played on each other. Because if we didn't like them then the other would stop doing it.

"Well, I hid your wallet the other day!" He laughed again. Ohhhhh so that was him. I should have known.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." I said jokingly but I actually meant it. Because if he didn't hide my wallet, I wouldn't have used dads and I wouldn't of had an excuse about the note. "Anything else?"

"No, not recently, why is something missing? Because it might have been Jasper, he has been trying to be as awesome as us in the prank department but is failing miserably." He laughed and so did I. Although my laugh was kind of a nervous one because if Uncle Em didn't put the note in my bag, someone else had.

"I mean can you imagine Jasper trying to be sneaky and taking something of yours?" I laughed because the picture in my mind was hilarious. Dad had just come in the house as well and was laughing too.

"I can hear you!" Jasper shouted from across the hall.

We all burst into laughter. "Nessie it is time to go." Alice said from the bottom of the stairs.

**Sorry it was mostly a filler chapter but did you like my excuse. ****I don't think it was so great but it was all I could think of! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ Review! It is the ONLY thing that keeps me writing.**


End file.
